This invention relates generally to the separation of organic liquids from water and more particularly to a compound for removal of hydrocarbons and other organic contaminants from streams and bodies of water or from aqueous solutions.
As is generally known, organic liquids such as hydrocarbons are immiscible with water and, due to the lower density of the former, float on and can be carried indefinitely by streams and bodies of water. Although this invention has been found suitable for use with organic liquids of many kinds, such as polymers and the like, its use will be specifically described hereinafter in conjunction with hydrocarbons.
With the increased demand for hydrocarbon products, activities involving production, storage and handling of hydrocarbons on or in proximity to bodies of water such as transportation by pipeline and seagoing vessels and offshore oil well-drilling have increased thereby increasing the liklihood of accidental spilling of quantities of hydrocarbons on appurtenant water areas. Such spills have heretofore proven to be extremely difficult to control and have resulted in widespread damage to property and to the ecology. Gradual hydrocarbon contamination of bodies of water can occur from discharge of oily wastes from industrial operations or from ships.
Due to the increased importance now being placed on the preservation of the environment, even minor spills or contamination attract wide-spread attention and the resultant publicity involves damage to corporate pulbic relations which often far outweighs actual damages to property or to the ecology.
In each of the above cases, it is important that the hydrocarbon, when spilled, be controlled or eliminated or, when discharged in waste, be removed prior to introduction of discharges into streams or bodies of water. Hydrocarbon-water conbinations originating from oil slicks formed by spills on bodies of water or from oil-water emulsions caused by oily discharges are referred to hereinafter as hydrocarbon-water systems.